The Doctors become acquainted
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: A silly fic about all Twelve Doctors sitting and getting to know each other. Includes Sassy Loud mouthed Six,Sassy smart mouthed Four, and adorable Ten and Eleven with a side of Four/Six UST


**Okay so with this story I put the AU in Alternative Universe like you wouldn't believe but hey it was fun XD**

* * *

All Twelve doctors looking at each other baffled. ''So isn't this the most pleasant get together!?'' Five exclaimed smiling. Twelve and Nine grunted in distaste, on the other hand Eleven smiled pleasantly in agreement,''Why don't we all introduce ourselves?'' Four made a sassy made a sassy quip of disagreement,Ten laughed nodding in agreement.

''Well aren't you all just a bed of roses!'' Six said with a sassy eye roll.

''Oh look! A walking talking rainbow! Who coulda thunk it!?'' Four said to Six. ''Oh no...Oh no Sir!'' Six said shaking his head and looking around in disbelief,''Don't you dare try to tell me anything with that colorful ragged dead squirrel upon your throat!''

Ten laughed out loud but Four cut him short,''Watch it four eyes!''

Ten took off his glasses,''What you say!?'' Five shook his head.

''This simply will not do, can we be nice please?'' Eight says sweetly.

''That would make this a lot easier.'' Eleven said nodding.

''Nothing in the world could make **this **easier.'' Twelve says glaring at them. ''I agree.'' Nine says crossing his legs.

Two smiled,''Kindness makes everything better!''

Four yelled out,''A bunch of fricken hippies!''

''And fashionless I shall say.'' Six adds.

''Hush now hush!'' One finally says,''This will get us no where!''

They all nodded and stayed silent.

''Are you our Grandfather?'' Five asks scratching his head curiously.

''Oh for fucks sake!'' Nine yells out throwing up his arms.

Six gasped loudly clutching at his hearts,''Oh I am **highly** offended!''

''That language is not permitted young man.'' Three says quirking a brow.

''Seriously let's not let him go first so we can just get through this!'' Four says gesturing to One.

One stood up with everyone's undivided attention,''I am One. I am the first incarnation. I never knew such travesty's could be my incarnations.''

''Uh, no sir.'' Six said making sure his opinion was voiced once again,''I beg to differ I am most surely your **best** incarnation.''

One gave him a troubled glance and chose not to comment he simply shook his head sitting back down.

Two stood up with a dazzling grin,''Hello all! I am the second incarnation!''

''You seem like fun!'' Six exclaimed. Four rolled his eyes snorting,''Rainbows...Rainbows..I wonder what they mean...''

''Oh you shut it!'' Six yelled to him.

Three jumped up,''Quiet both of you. I am the third incarnation.''with that he sat down crossing his arms.

Four shot up,''**I.'' **Special emphasis on the ''I'' ''Am the fourth incarnation, witty as ever.''

''If that's what you call it.'' Six retorted laughing.

''And you would know...'' Four retorted. Six stood ''What is that supposed to mean!''

Eleven stood,''Being kind! Being kind...'' he sat back down and the other two followed suit.

Five stood up adjusting his sweater,'' I am Five. Pleased to meet you all! I want us all to become a close family, I know it's possible.'' Five looked at Six and Four kindly and sat down.

Six jumped up,''**Hello! Hello! Hello! **I am Six! As you all can tell I am colorful as well as super handsome!''

''Oh posh!'' Four exclaimed.

Six began putting his hands on his hips,''You know what-'' ''So much for being kind.'' Ten says with air quotations to Eleven. Eleven shook his head and face palmed, Ten patted his back to soothe him.

''Walking rainbow or not **I** am the best incarnation right One?''

''Um I zoned out a long time ago.'' One says shrugging. Six look deflated and sat down.

Seven stood up looking stiff and a little nervous,''Well I'm Seven.'' He takes off his hat and bows.

''Awww.'' Six says softly.

''Nice hat Seven!'' Ten exclaims.

''Thank you.'' Seven says sitting down blushing a little.

Eight stands up,''I am Eight. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance!''

''Oh how charming!'' Six exclaims. Four grunted and folded his arms in distaste, Ten and Eleven said,''Pleasure to meet you too Eight!''

Then Nine stood up,''Nine.'' and sat back down.

''Got a motormouth on him yeah?'' Four commented slouching in his chair.

'' .Breathing.'' Six mumbled.

''You first.'' Four mumbled back.

''Alrighty then! Well I'm Ten! Nice to meet ya!'' Ten says grinning while putting his hands in his pockets.

''Hello cutie!'' Six exclaims smiling, Eight was grinning too,''Nice...'' There was something in his tone that made Ten quirk his brow as he sat down.

Eleven jumped up,''I am Eleven! Nice to meet you fine fellows!''

''Aw he's adorable too!'' Six exclaims. Eight,Nine,Two,and Ten nodded in agreement. Eleven blushes and chuckles.

Twelve didn't bother to stand up,''Twelve.'' He said flatly.

''Well another Nine how exciting.'' Four said just as flat.

''Watch your tone boy!'' Twelve says challenging him. Four rolled his eyes and said in return,''Weeeell he speaks now, let's try to get the other one to attempt to articulate.'' He glances at Nine.

''Seriously let's just dump him out into space. There is clearly no room for that one.'' six says pointing at Four in distaste.

''Honestly if it were up to me both of you would get thrown out together.'' Twelve said harshly.

Two says,''Let's try to get along please!'' In vain...

* * *

**A:N/ I might put more of this up here I just don't want to right now and plus I just wrote this in my book today. i thought it was funny so I posted it here lol All that Four/Six UST bickering XD**


End file.
